1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch sensing display device, and, more particularly, to a touch sensing display device configured to sense differences in pressure.
2. Discussion
Conventional flat panel displays may include a touch sensor embedded therein to provide a touch sensing display device. The sensor may be configured to sense (or otherwise determine) a change in pressure or intensity of light that occurs when a touch instrument (e.g., a user's finger, touch pen, stylus, or the like) touches or hovers in proximity to the touch sensing display device. In this manner, the sensor may provide an electrical signal to a display device (or a controller) indicating a touch or hovering event. In association with touch events, the display device may determine whether a touch is made and the touched position based on the electrical signal. An indication of the determination and/or information regarding the touch/touch position may be provided to, for instance, another component of a device including the touch sensing display device to provide one or more interface features. It is also noted that the indication may be utilized to generate an image signal utilized to affect the presentation of the touch-sensing display device.
One type of touch sensing display device is based on capacitive touch sensing methodology. Capacitive touch sensing methodology is based on detecting touch events when actual contact occurs between an object having a conductive characteristic and, for instance, a screen of the touch sensing display device. It noted, however, that false-positive touch detection events may be generated even when an actual touch is not performed due, at least in part, to fluctuations in capacitance that may occur from parasitic capacitive coupling effects.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.